1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in internet website access systems, and, more particularly, to a new and improved system and method for providing a guide for enabling a user to navigate among a plurality of internet websites of interest to the user, to obtain access to a selected one of the plurality of internet websites, and to customize the guide to further enable access to relevant internet websites.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known to provide a user with a web browser which is connected to the internet, for enabling the user to access internet website files through a web server maintained by a service provider. The user may generate and customize a list in the web browser of bookmarks for commonly accessed internet websites, which can be accessed from the bookmarks list. However, the user must activate the web browser, activate the bookmark list, and select from the bookmark list in order to obtain access to the listed commonly accessed websites, which may be a relatively slow and difficult process.
Moreover, locating internet websites which are specifically relevant to topics of interest to the user and customizing a listing of such internet websites to enable the user to access such internet websites may be complex and inefficient.
Furthermore, it has been known to provide a user with an internet search engine or directory, for enabling the user to locate internet websites relevant to a particular topic of interest to the user. However, the use of the internet search engines and directories results in delays and complexities associated therewith in seeking to locate relevant internet websites.
Moreover, the internet websites located by the user through the use of internet search engines and directories may not be of substantially high quality and entertainment value in terms of their relevance to topics of interest to the user.
In addition, it has been known to provide systems which combine internet access with television programming access. However, such systems enable access to the internet through web browsers, which have the problems associated therewith as referred to above. Further, navigation in such systems among internet websites accessed through a web browser and the bookmarks or search engines and directories therein has been limited to the channel up/down button and direct access buttons in a television remote control.
Still further, the different interfaces displayed to the user for the television programming identification and for internet website identification can be confusing and disconcerting to the user.
In view of these considerations, effective operational systems are needed to be implemented in an internet website accessing system, to enable the user to efficiently navigate among a plurality of internet websites and obtain access to a selected one thereof.
Therefore, those concerned with the development and use of improved internet website access systems and the like have recognized the need for improved systems and methods for navigating among a plurality of internet websites in categories relevant to topics of interest to the user, accessing a selected one of the plurality of internet websites, and customizing the accessible internet websites.
Accordingly, the present invention fulfills these needs by enabling efficient and effective navigation among a plurality of internet websites and obtain selective access thereto, that is, a system is provided which can enable rapid and ready navigation among a plurality of commonly accessed internet websites, wherein the internet websites are of substantially high quality and entertainment value and are categorized as relevant to topics of interest to the user, while enabling convenient customization of accessible internet websites, and that enables a substantially seamless navigation among internet websites and television channels.